From Dreams to Reality: Classified Dreams
by horns-halo4ever
Summary: For two centuries he had dreams of her life. For 15 years she had dreams of his life, since the Doctor left him. What will happen when they meet? Could it have something to do with a person from both of their past? JackOC kind of. Please Read and Review!
1. The year that Never Was

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANT: From Dreams to Reality: Classified Dreams, is not the same as From Dreams to Reality: Devils and Angels. It has the same type of concept but with a totally different people and place. So if you are a fan of the Devils and Angels one, then please keep reading, you just might like this one just as much. And don't worry, when Heroes starts up, Devils and Angels will continue. Thanks and enjoy. Oh and please review.

* * *

From Dreams to Reality: Classified Dreams

Chapter One:

The Year that Never was

_All she could do was watch. Watch the man that she knew since she was a five; get tortured as he was chained to two pillars. He was all grimy, and his clothes were stained with his blood. She knew who was torturing him. She had seen it many times before. And she just wished that she could stop it. She tried every single time but her hands always went through the chains. And when she tried to comfort him, she couldn't. There was nothing she could do and that killed her._

"_So who is this girl that you keep mumbling about when you pass out, Captain Jack?" A man came into the room. Everyone knew who he was, even she did, it was Saxon. The evil master mind that had taken the whole planet hostage, and now is trying to take over the world. He had aged the Doctor and has Martha on the run._

"_That's none of your business, Saxon." Jack spit out at him._

"_But it really is. Because I would just love to meet her in person. Get to know her a bit more." He smiled evilly at Jack, knowing that he was making Jack angry. _

"_You will never know who she is. Cause I will never tell you a single thing about her."_

_She had it. He was always doing this to him, and she just wanted to hit him so hard, she even tried once, but her hand just sailed through. But this time she didn't care. "You fucking ASSHOLE! Just leave him alone." The room went silent, looking around she found everyone's eyes on her. "Crap!"_

She shot up in her seat, she was on the metro bus, heading to work. "Caden, you okay?" Looking beside her, she found her best friend, Kaydence. "What happened? Did you see him again?"

"It was different this time." She ran her hand through her hair, going through what had just happened. "They saw me."

"And," she pushed on, wanting to know what had happened. "Caden, you have told me everything," She shook her head, "Since we were five, you've trusted me so far, you can trust me now."

Caden smiled at her, "I call Saxon a fucking asshole and then I was in a spotlight I wish I was never in." They laughed as they stepped off the bus. They walked down the street and Caden told Kaydence, "But now that's all gone."

"What do you mean by that?" She came up close to her, wanting to hear every word.

"It's over."

"What do you mean, 'It's over?'"

"I mean, there is no more Saxon. No more torture of Jack, and hopefully no more spotlights."

"Wait…I have never heard of anything. All I know is that the President was killed by Saxon and that was it."

"The year that never was."

"How is that…" Caden looked at her, "Oh…the Doctor."

"Yes, the Doctor fixed everything." Caden said with a smile.

Coming up to Caden's house, she whispered to Kaydence, "I wish we could get our own apartment now and not in a few months."

"So do I. My mom is thinking that I'm never going to come back to see her." Kaydence told her.

"Will you?" Shocked that she would actually do that.

"To see dad, of course." We laughed. Kaydence never had a really good relationship with her mom. "The only reason for me moving out is to get away from her, so why would I want to go back." She simply stated and Caden just nodded her head.

They were ten feet away from the door, when, "Where in the hell have you been?" Caden's father yelled at her. His face was completely red, as he continued to yell at them. "Work called and told me that you called in and said that you couldn't come in." He took a breath, "Caden O'Connor. When you are schedule to go to work, you go to work. You don't call in sick."

"I had to. Do you know how much homework that I have to do tonight? At least three hours for each. You could have at least understand that." Caden turned around and started to walk away with Kaydence by her side.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" He shouted at her. But they just kept on walking.

* * *

He opened his eyes and a smile came to his face. He finally knew who she was. The girl that he had dreamed about every night since he was abandon by the Doctor. Her name, American first with an Irish last. Getting out of bed, he climbed up into his office, to see Ianto cleaning the work area. "Ianto, I need you to do something."

"What's that? Sir."

"An American girl, name Caden O'Connor, I want to know everything about her, and where she is right now. I even want you to speak to her parents but tape it so it can be put on record."

"Is this a full on investigation?"

"Yes it is, Ianto." Jack told him and then walked back into his office and closed his door. Going to his desk, he pulled out a folder titled 'DREAMS: CADEN' and over the front in big red letters was the word, 'CLASSIFIED'. Going to the back of the file, he found a blank page and did a report on the dream. Just like he has always done for the past two centuries.


	2. Search

Chapter Two:

Search

* * *

Jack read through the file after he had finished writing down what he had seen. He knew that only two other people Caden as much as he did; the first was her best friend, Kaydence, which was more of a sister then a friend. The second, well actually was Caden herself. He knew that she had the same type of dreams that he had. Especially when they first met in the year that never was. That was shocker to not only him but also Saxon, and then to the Doctor, who found out about it after he fixed the TARDIS.

A knock sounded on the door, closing the file, he looked up. His team walked in and stood in front of his desk. Standing up, he looked at all of them in the eyes, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Owen, they just all looked back at him. It was Ianto that broke the silence, "I have some information on Caden O'Connor."

"What do you have?" Jack became even more interested, and Gwen noticed it.

"She lives with her parents, even though she's 19. Has her own place in about a mouth," Gwen looked at him confused. "She has to wait for the person already living there to move out." They all nodded.

But Jack already knew this, "Kaydence finally was able to get a job that pays enough for them to get an apartment together. So Caden could get away from her family and focus on her own life at college and then work without being hassled. And it's the same thing for Kaydence."

"You said that she has a job." Gwen said as she looked Jack over, she knew that he was hiding something from them.

"She works at Pet Smart as a Cashier, but she's going to college to become a Creative Writing teacher for High Schoolers." Ianto continued, only to be cut off by Jack again.

"But her parents still think after a few years that she still becoming a veterinarian." Jack smiled and looked as if he was day dreaming, but then he came out of it as fast as he went into it. "A lot of pressure on her because of that."

"Her best friend, as Jack already mentioned is named Kaydence Wilder. Kay as Caden calls her sometimes, is six months older then Caden, but they have a theory that they were separated at birth—"

"Which is actually a very possible theory by the way that they act together and when apart." Jack stated as he interrupted Ianto again.

"Jack if you know so much about her and her life, why did you have Ianto get information on her?" Gwen asked him, causing Jack to look at her with an emotionless expression. She couldn't even see what he was feeling by his eyes, and that's what scared her a little bit.

"That's classified, Gwen." He told her with a strict voice that told her to drop it, but she couldn't.

"Classified, Jack. We are classified. We're TORCHWOOD if you haven't forgotten. We deal with classified."

"All you need to know is that is above all of you," He advanced on Gwen and the rest of the team.

"How is that Jack?" Gwen asked, Jack just looked at her. "Is it because it's too personal for us to know?"

"It's been too personal for anyone to know about for the last 200 years." He starred at her and then looked at everyone else. "You all asked once before what it's like after you die. Suzie said that it's just black and there's nothing else, just darkness." They all looked at him shocked that he was actually telling them all this. But he continued, "But the thing is when I die, I don't see any of that. I don't see the darkness and I don't hear the silence. Instead I get to see this girl's whole life. Since she was five, I saw every moment." He ran his hand through his hair, "Every second of every day, of every month, and of every year. I see the private times, and the times when she's with her family. I see her when she sad, when she happy and jumping off the walls. I'm with her every single second for the past 200 years." He looked at Gwen and told them through gritted teeth, "It's more personal then any of you guys could even think of, or could ever feel." He turned around and took a few seconds to calm down.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, Jack turned back around and looked at Ianto, only to have him say something first, "Jack. I'm sorry."

With just the sound of his voice, Jack knew that something had happened and it wasn't good. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Jack." Jack's eyes were filled with worry and fear, "She's gone missing. Her parents told the police that she never came home after they argued and the bank called and said that all of her money was taking out."

Jack looked like his world had just crashed down around him, leaving him helpless and hopeless, which was even worse. Looking at Ianto, he fought back tears that threatened to fall. "Call her parents and find out what ever you can. And also call Kaydence's parents and see if she came home." He ordered Ianto. "Tosh I want you to find her, but she might be traveling with Kaydence. And I bet my life that Kaydence went with her, if she did run away. But find them fast." Tosh rushed off and Owen went to help as much as he could.

"Jack," Jack looked at Ianto, "It's ten at night, where she lives."

"And where's that exactly?" Tosh asked quietly, from her computer desk.

"Seattle, Washington, United States of America." Jack told her and then he looked back at Ianto, "Her parents are still awake, but I don't care wake them up for all I care."

Ianto turned around and went over to one of the desk and started to deal with the phone. When Gwen went up to Jack, "Jack, I'm sorry. If I had known it was this personal I wouldn't have done that."

Jack looked at her, and said bitterly because he was still mad at her and because of what he had just found out, "Yes, you would have."

"Jack, it's ringing!" Ianto called and Jack rushed over to him as did Gwen, and Tosh and Owen just listened from where they were.

"Hello."

"Yes is this the O'Connor residents?" Ianto asked politely.

"Yes, it is. How can I help you?"

"Am I speaking with Mr. or Mrs. O'Connor?"

"This is Mr. O'Connor. How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your daughter, Caden O'Connor."

"Well she's not really here? Who are you?" Mr. O'Connor asked a little annoyed.

"My name is Ianto Jones and I work for BCC. And your daughter didn't show up to school today. I was wondering if you could tell me why?"

"How would I know? She left here yesterday, and then when I came home today I find that some of her stuff is gone too."

"And what stuff would that be, Mr. O'Connor?" Ianto asked still being polite, even though he was starting to dislike this man very much by the way that he was caring for his daughter.

"Her laptop, about ten journals, and some jewelry."

"Thank you, but have you heard anything about Kaydence Wilder?" Ianto asked hoping to kill two birds with one stone, as he though of it.

"All I know is that she's gone too, along with some of her stuff as well."

"Thank you for answering my questions, and sorry if I woke you up." Then Ianto hung up before Mr. O'Connor could say anything else. "From what I got is that they ran away together, but where would they have gone."

"She wouldn't have gone to family, because her family would tell her parents where they were. So where?" Jack said and he went through every dream that he had ever had. And then it came to him. "Tosh, look at the passenger list for planes coming into London and Cardiff."

"Why would they come here?" Owen asked.

"Because she has dreams about me just as I do her. If I had to get away and go somewhere where no one would find me," He looked at them, "I would go to her."

"Jack I got them." Tosh shouted, and Jack ran over to her, "They just got off of a plane here in Cardiff, about two hours ago."

"They should have been here by now." Jack grabbed his coat and headed to the platform that headed up to the plaza.

As he reached the plaza, he looked around. It was deserted. No one. And then he heard, "Kaydence run!" Looking to his left he saw two girls with backpacks run into the plaza being chased by Weevils.

With his gun out, he ran out to them. Then his worse fear happened, Caden tripped and a Weevil was only feet behind her. She didn't have time to get to her feet. Running even faster, Kaydence stopped as he ran passed her, and then as he ran he shot the Weevil that was only a foot away form killing her. Getting to her feet so the others wouldn't get her. She started to run, but stopped feet from Jack who stopped as well. "Jack."

"Caden."

They didn't even care about the other Weevils.


	3. Home

Chapter Three:

Home

* * *

_All they did was stare at each other. She couldn't believe she was able to find him. He was truly real and alive. A smile cam to her face and in reply a smile came to his. Jack was thinking that exact same thing. She did exist. She was actually alive. But then his head went back to what was happening before, Weevils. Taking his eyes off her for a second, he pulled her into him and then shot his gun. He watched as the rest of the Weevils ran away._

_When the Weevils were out of sight, Caden turned around and found Kaydence watching everything. Going up to her, Caden hugged Kaydence even though she knew she hated being hugged. Pulling away from her, she turned towards Jack. "Jack this is Kaydence Wilder. Kaydence this is Captain Jack Harkness."_

_Jack put his hand out and Kaydence shook it with a nod. "Let's get you guys to safety." Jack suggested and then led them over to the tourist building thinking that they had to much 'freaky' stuff for one day. Walking through the vault looking metal door, excitement ran through both Caden's and Kaydence's veins. They were in the Hub. A smile came to Caden's face; she was finally at the place that she wished she was at so many times before._

_She was finally home._

Opening her eyes, she looked around. She was in Jack's room. She remembered him telling her that she could sleep there and he would find a place for Kaydence to sleep. And so she had fallen asleep on Jack's bed. She would have thought that she was to excited to sleep, but jetlag and the smell of the bed put her to sleep minutes after her head hit the pillow. However, the smell is what calmed her down, because the smell was of Jack.

Looking around the room, she found few pictures, but the pictures that she did find were pictures of her. They were hand drawn. Standing up to get a closer look, she found that there wasn't a single blank spot on the page. "It took me weeks to finish that picture." Caden turned around to find Jack leaning against the ladder that went up into his office. "I came down to see if you were alright."

Caden nodded, and then asked, "How long did I sleep?"

"Amazingly…two whole days. Owen was so worried that he wanted to do a scan on the two of you. But I knew that you were perfectly fine…just really tired."

"Kaydence?" Caden asked wondering if she was awake.

"Still asleep actually. Woke up to go to the bathroom once and then went back to bed…I actually think she was sleep walking."

Caden nodded as a smile came to her face, but then fell. "Sorry, I took your bed form you." She apologized as she looked at him.

Jack didn't say anything he just looked at her. He watched as her eyes looked over him just as he did her. He saw every detail on her face lie he did in his dreams. After minutes of silence, Caden finally asked the one question that's been on her mind. "How much about me do you know? How much did you see?"

"I saw everything since you were five." He told her the truth. He didn't want to lie to her; he wanted to tell her everything. From his childhood to now. Even all the classified stuff.

"Everything?" She asked shocked as she thought of everything that she had done and everything that she had been through.

"I haven't told a soul and I'm not planning too either." He reassured her and then added a smile.

"Thanks. And Kaydence doesn't know everything." Caden confessed to him as she looked at the floor ashamed. Ashamed that she had told Kaydence a lot of stiff, when Jack never told anyone about her.

Jack knew what she was thinking, walking up to her, he lifted her chin. "Don't be ashamed, I don't car if you told her things about me." Then he lightly brought his lips down to hers, the lightest of kisses, but at the touch of her lips, realized he wanted more. He wanted her.

Only to have her pull away, gasping for breath that he had stolen from her lungs, she whispered tenderly, "I can't." Turning around, she never saw Jack's face when she said those words. The heart break, the hurt.

* * *

Kaydence had awaked only an hour before and Caden just put on her music. With the speakers loud enough to kill anyone's hearing, they talked in Kaydence's room.

Jack, however, was at his desk going over what he had done. He had kissed Caden. He knew that he had fallen head over heels for her. He knew that a month after the dreams started. His heart ached to feel her lips against his again, but he knew that it was never going to happen. He had screwed everything up, every chance of being with the woman that he loved but couldn't show how he felt. But did she even like him? But she did like him. She came here to him when she could have gone other places, she cared about him. But does she love him? That's would ran though Jack's mind. Then something reached his ears. A song. He had heard it many times but it never made sense until now.

_Find my way back home to take  
Fifteen years each way  
I think I feel safe  
When they find I had something to say  
I'll hope they see straight through me  
To what I really mean_

Yes I feel it in my heart  
Nothing else could make me feel this way  
Oh yeah I am...here I am... I am home

I think I lost my way somehow  
Now I know the way to go  
I thought about it so many times  
But here I am, and I feel fine

Yes I feel it in my heart  
And nothing else could make me feel this way  
Oh yeah I am... oh yeah I am...I am home at last  
Here I am, oh here I am  
This barricade of barricades  
Has fallen down  
It's fallen down  
And nothing could compare  
To the way that I feel  
To the way that I feel  
When I am here


	4. Fob

Chapter 4: Fob

A few days had passed since Jack had kissed Caden. But somehow he still could feel her lips on his, and it was driving him crazy. He wanted so much to go up to her and tell her how he really feels, but he didn't want to risk losing her even more then he already had. The awkward silence that came between them ever time they were in the same room together was finally disappearing.

It was as he was walking out of his office and down the ramp, did he see Caden just sitting on the sofa looking at a magazine. Walking down the steps, a thought came to his mind. "Hey Caden!" He called to her from the stairs.

"Yeah," She looked up at him from the boring magazine that she was looking at.

"I was wondering means Ianto took Kaydence out for the day, if you would like to go out to lunch with me. And then maybe I can show you around." Jack asked but then quickly added, "That's if you want."

Caden stared at him and then smiled. "Let me get my shoes on." A smile came to Jack's face when she said that.

Minutes passed and finally Caden came out of the room that she was sharing with Kaydence. With converse on her feet, she skipped her way over to Jack, without hurting herself…unlike Kaydence. "You ready?" Jack asked with a smile as he stood in front of a concrete slab.

"Yeah," she looked down at the slab and then up at the ceiling. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does that look like it should be up there?" She asked as she pointed up.

"That's because it does." He stepped on to the slab, but Caden just looked at him as if he was crazy. Holding out his hand, he whispered to her, "Trust me." She looked at his hand and looked up at the ceiling. Taking a breath, she put her hand in his and stepped up beside him. "Hang on."

"To what? The air?" She added sarcastically.

BEEP!

The slab raised into the air, causing the unexpected Caden to cling to Jack for dear life. She had seen him once use this way of travel to get the surface, but she would have never thought that she would be on it with him. "You okay?" Jack asked softly in her ear as they passed the half way mark.

Looking up, Caden was surprised to find herself inches away from him. The tips of their noses were only an inch away, and his lips…oh, she couldn't think. She was so close to him and she wanted so much to feel his lips again. A kiss that made her feel alive, just like the last one. But she couldn't, she didn't want to risk breaking her heart again. She didn't want to loss him. But then she looked into his eyes, and she couldn't remember what she was thinking. His eyes, so blue that she thought that there was nothing to compare them too. But as she looked at them, she felt as if they penetrated her soul, her heart. She felt as if he could see her every thought, her every desire. But in his eyes, she could see his own desire. His desire for her.

She finally whispered a reply, "I don't know."

He was still looking down at her, even though they were only inches apart, he felt as if they were worlds apart. Catching his train of though, he said, "You'll get used to it." He looked down at her lips, and found that they were apart just slightly. Seize the air that escaped his lungs, he told her, "Besides we already stopped." With those words, Caden was finally able to take her glaze off of Jack and looked around. Finding that he was right, they had stopped, she pulled away from him.

Caden watched as people walked by without even glancing that them. "Why don't they notice…" Then she realized, "The chameleon circuit."

"Got that from a dream?"

"Got a lot of stuff from my dreams," She whispered to him, causing him to smile.

* * *

They had just finished their hotdogs that they had for lunch, when Jack spotted a ice cream stand. He had insisted that they got a ice cream cone and so they did, Caden got a chocolate cone, where Jack got Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Sitting down on a bench, Jack asked, "So how often were your dreams?"

"I had them every night, every time I fell asleep in class, every daydream or took a nap." She licked her ice cream and then finished, "And sometimes even when I close my eyes. But I didn't see every moment. Every dream seemed to be a day or two apart or once in a while a week apart." She licked her ice cream where it was melting and then asked, "And yours were every second?"

"Yeah, but remember I had almost 200 years to go through your life." He looked at her taking in every detail, "You only had 15 years to go through mine."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair." She said making him laugh, she smile as she looked out over the park that they were sitting in. Kids were playing in the playground, they were laughing and having the time of their lives. Then a thought came to her mind and she just had to say it out loud, "You would think that someone who had seen every minutes of my life, would know me just as good as I know myself." Jack looked at her, but she was watching the kids play. A light breeze pasted by them causing her hair to flow gracefully. He had never really notice her hair, sure he had noticed what she looked like but it was always her green eyes that caught his attention. So he never noticed that her brown hair was just as beautiful. He noticed the natural highlights of red, black, and some blonde streaks as well. And it just wasn't straight, it had a wave to it that made it ripple in the wind just stunningly.

Finally able to look away from her, he thought of what she had said, "Your favorite color is green, because it's the color of your eyes and your birthstone. But it changes from green to blue or black, depending on how you feel. But green will always be your favorite color no matter how you feel." He took a bite of his ice cream and continued, "When you were with your parents or any one of your family, it wasn't the real you. The real you was when you were with your friends, the people who understood you the best. You're truly a real friend because you're the reason why your friends wouldn't have food at lunch when you went to school…high school and college. And when you would borrow their stuff, you would have it for so long that you would think it was yours and not theirs." A smile came to his face, "You're such a great friend that you could write a book that had direct quotes from them. And no matter what happened or how much they hurt you by doing something or say something, you would always be there, you would always be there to protect them." He looked at Caden and found her looking at the ground but that didn't stop him, "Even if your friendship is made up of 'taking pleasure in each other's suffering'." He looked up at the sky, "You love horses because you think that they are the greatest animals on Earth. The most loyal animal companion anyone could ask for. But you love them so much because when you're riding one and you go into a gallop, you feel free…you feel as if you're flying." A sniffle came from Caden, she never knew that there was someone out there that knew her this much. Kaydence didn't even understand her, that way, not like Jack. He had somehow been able to understand her every comment, her every whim, he understood her completely. She listened when he continued, "Your greatest fear is a cage. Not the steel bar type. But the type that women were put in the past. Not being able to express your opinion. To do what you want or where you want. To love who you want and not someone who you don't. You want to be free, you want to feel the wind on your face and in your hair." He looked at her to find that she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Forgetting about the ice cream in his hand, he dropped it and cupping her cheek and he wiped away the tears that made her beautiful eyes puffy and pink. And then he said one last thing, "You think that no one wants you, but you're wrong. You think that no one loves you, but you're wrong." He wiped the tears away again even though there weren't any this time. Jack really wanted to add three other words but he knew that if he did then he would lose her.

Silence went between them, it wasn't awkward silence, it was just silence. The silence that comes when you're thinking of things. For Caden she was thinking of everything Jack had she to her, about who she was. He was right, he had been right except for the very end. No one wanted her, and no one would love her. She was alone. And then she thought of when Jack was truly alone. The year that never was, was the hardest thing he had ever done. Looking around the people walked right on by not even knowing of what had happened. And the only people who knew was Jack, the Doctor, Martha and her family, things she told Kaydence, and then herself.

"So you saw the year that never was." Jack stated bring her out of her thoughts only to think that he had been reading her mind.

"Yeah, didn't really want to see it, but I didn't have a choice in the matter." She replied with a shrug.

"You shouldn't have had to see that and I'm sorry that you did." He told her, softly.

"I didn't like it, but then that one part was okay." She said with a smile. "The first time that I was about to be heard and seen for that matter."

"I believe you called Saxon a fucking asshole." Jack chuckled as he's mind went back to that moment.

"I usually never say that, but I was just so mad at him, for what he had done to you. To the Doctor, to Martha. But also the world." She shook her head, "But it didn't help." Looked down at her ice cream that she had forgotten about and started to lick it fiercely.

She took a bite out of her cone, when he said, "So that was your first." As she chewed, she nodded. "Not mine." Caden started to choke on the cone that she had accidentally inhaled. Coughing it up, she was finally able to breath. Turning towards Jack, she looked at him surprised by what he had said. "You were at a mall, with Kaydence and you arguing about a birdhouse—"

_They were arguing, "But I want a birdhouse." Kaydence told Caden in a somewhat whining voice._

"_Why do you need a birdhouse?"_

"_Cause I want more birds in my backyard." Kaydence told her with a look a sister would give her twin sister._

"_But your cats will go after those birds and you know how you hate that." Caden told her as she shook her head and then added, "Those poor 'dead' birds." Caden didn't stop there, she even added a sniffle._

"_Fine! I won't get a birdhouse, but then what am I going to get?"_

_Caden thought for a well and then a light bulb went off. "A watch."_

"_But I already have a watch."_

"_But not a fob." Kaydence looked at her confused. "Who have I told you about that has a fob?"_

"_That doesn't help, what is a fob?" Kaydence asked as they walked into a watch shop and was looking down into a case. _

"_A fob is a pocket watch," Caden and Kaydence both turned around only to see a man five feet away from them, looking at watches. He wore a World War II blue wool trench coat, and she could see a strap from the spenders that he was wearing._

"That was you!" Caden stood up, took a few steps away and then turned back to him. Running her hands through her hair she started to ramble, "Why didn't I see that before? I should have seen that! I should have realized that it was you and not some han…" She looked at him and added quickly, "Random bloke."

"Caden," Jack tried to interrupt her.

"But I am so stupid," But Jack was unsuccessful. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, Caden." She said as she hit herself on her forehead.

"Caden!"

"What?"

Jack stood up and took her heads, so she wouldn't hit herself anymore. "You are not stupid. You are very smart, one of the smartest people I know."

"The Doctor smarter."

"No one's smarter then the Doctor. He just knows everything."

"What about—"

"Tosh is smart at computers and things like that, but you are smart too, just at different things. Never doubt yourself." Looking down at the ground, she placed her head against his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her knowing that she needed the comfort and the support. And then she put her arms around him, he closed his eyes and held her tighter.

It was as they had their arms around each other did they almost forget what had happened. That was until, "Jack?"


	5. Jack

Chapter 5: Jack!

* * *

"Yes, Tosh?" Jack said into his ear piece as he pulled away from Caden. "What?" He said too loudly that people walking passed looked at them strangely. "Okay. I'm closer but still tell Gwen and Owen what happened."

Jack looked around, as if trying to figure out which way was faster. Caden didn't know what was happening, but she did know that it was something bad. "Jack what's going on?" But he never answered her, "Jack?" Getting fed up with him just ignoring her, she grabbed hold of his arms and turned him around. "Jack what the bloody hell is going on? Tell me!" He looked down at her, he opened and closed his mouth wanting to tell her but then not wanting to. "Jack, tell me! Please."

He shook his head as he looked around, but when her hand touch his cheek and slowly turn him so he was looking at her. He had to tell her, even though he didn't want to, but when she looked at him that way, he just had too. "There was a Weevil attack and a few people were killed." Then he pulled away and turned away. "I want you to go back to the Hub."

"What?" She asked wondering if she heard him right, hoping that she was wrong.

"Go back to the Hub NOW." He ordered her, as he walked back the way that they came.

"No."

Jack stopped and looked at her. "Yes you will. I don't want you there. You could get hurt."

"So could you. You could even die and then what…wait ten minutes come back to life and then die again." She told him, and in her eyes she pleaded with him, she didn't want him to get hurt or even die.

"But I don't want you there with me Caden."

"But it's my choice," She shot back at him with anger in her voice. He was putting her in a cage and he knew it.

"Damn it Caden. You are not coming with me and that's final."

"Sorry, Jack. But I'm not part of Torchwood. And if Torchwood doesn't exist to the public then I don't have to listen to you." He was shocked, but he didn't show it. He couldn't believe that she had played that card. But he knew that she was right, she was usually always are when it came to this type of decision. "I am coming with you, Jack, and THAT'S final."

He had lost the battle, she was going to come with him whether he liked it or not. But there was something he could do. "Fine, but you will do as I say and that is non-negotiable."

"Fine." She said with attitude.

* * *

"This is it." Jack said as he peered around the corner and seeing that the coast was clear, he turned back towards Caden. "Stay close to me and don't make a sound."

"What if they're right behind you?" She said with a shaky voice.

"Then tell me."

"Jack, they're right behind you!" She screamed as she tried to pull Jack out of the way, but they grabbed him when she was only an inch or two away. Jack fought back, and so did Caden at least the best that she could. Jack was just about to pull out his gun when they throw him against the wall so hard that when he hit the ground, he didn't move, Caden was on her own. Grabbing a metal pipe, she swung at the Weevils, as hard as she could. "Jack!" He didn't move, "Jack! Wake up!" She held the Weevils back, but it didn't last long. Soon the Weevil took the pipe away from her and used it against her.

* * *

She woke up to find Jack kneeling down beside her. "Jack?" He didn't say anything, he just looked down at her. She could see the anger in his eyes, but she didn't know of what. However, she had a feeling that it was her. "Jack."

"It's okay, Caden. I'm here." And yet he turned his back to her.

Looking around, she found that they were held in a cell that looked like it was a dungeon. "Where are we, Jack?" She asked as she tried to stand, but she was sore.

"I don't know, Caden. I don't know." Jack told her as he looked away from her. "This is why I didn't want you to come with me." He told her with a hardened voice, "I…" He sounded as if he wanted to say something, but he just couldn't get the words out.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone Jack." She told him as she tried to get to her feet. "I didn't in the past and I'm not going to start." With the help of the wall she was on her feet, but something was wrong.

"Why not? You couldn't get hurt in the past and now you can." Jack asked her as he finally turned to look at her.

"So would you have rather it be like the past? Where we thought that we were dreaming and none of this was real? Would you rather have it that way?" She whispered the last part. Jack looked at her with pain and truth in his eyes. Then she continued, "The reason why I couldn't let you go alone was because who would watch your back. Who would be there when you needed help? When you need someone to lean on? Someone to help carry your pain, your grief." He stared at her, "I was there in the past. I was there to be with you when you were alone. I helped you through your pain and your grief. But I still got hurt. It hurt me to see you like that. It hurt me to watch you die."

"Then why did you want to come? Why did you want to face the fact that I might die?"

"Because if I hadn't and you had died, then you would be alone."

She took a step towards him, but pain surged through her body. Going to the ground, everything that was said was forgotten. Jack was by her side with worry playing on his face. "Where does it hurt?"

"My leg." He looked over her and found a dark spot that didn't look like the other spots that she got from the grimy damp floor. Putting his hand over the spot only to received, "Bloody hell, Jack!" Pulling his hand away, blood covered his whole hand.

"Take your pants off."

"Excuse me." She looked at him shocked that he would say and think of such a thing in this time and place.

"Your wound is too high for me to push up your pant leg." He gestured with his hand, "So the only way for me to get to your wound is if you take your pants off." He explained to her, only to cause to look at him with a hard glare, before she started to undo her belt and then pants.

Jack watched as all this happened and then when he saw the wound, dread ran through his body. A whisper came from Caden, "How bad is it?"

A small smile flashed over his face, "It's just a little scratch." He lied through his teeth.

Caden looked Jack in his eyes and saw that there was more to what he was saying. "Please tell me the truth. Please." She pleaded with him, hoping just hoping that he would tell her the truth.

Jack looked up at her and watched as a tiny crystal tear slide down her cheek. Cupping her face, he gently wiped away the tear that blemished her face. Looking back down at the wound that was currently taking away his newly found life, he said, "You're losing blood fast. You have a gash that almost severs your leg in half, it missed the artery, but it still hit the bone." He took off his jacket, that's when Caden noticed, as the information that he just gave her sank in, that he still had his gun. But then a sniffled escaped Caden as she knew that she wasn't going to survive this. "You're going to be fine, Caden." He said to her, lying to himself in the process, because he too knew that it would be a miracle if she survived this, and he couldn't lose her. Not when he just found her.

Undoing his spenders and taking off his shirt, he heard a small giggle come from Caden. Looking at her as if she's gone crazy, he asked, "What?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing."

"Caden."

Hesitantly she said, "I had made a mistake once of telling Kaydence about what you look like and what you wear, while we were in Physic class." His mind took him back to that moment, and a smile graced his lips. "And a friend of ours, Cinnamon, heard and she started talking about spenders and then adding scissors and to wrap it all together she talked about it in a _lisp_.

Jack smile grew as he thought of that moment, and then he told Caden, "I believe you were the one to add the scissors."

Jack then wrapped his spenders around her thigh above the wound to stop the bleeding, when she told him, "Well I got that from you and all your charms."

"That wasn't what you were thinking though was it?" Jack seeing through the change of subject better then anyone else would.

Caden looked at him and then whispered, "No."

"Well are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to guess?" He asked with a cocky smile. A shocked expression covered her face, and it was enhanced by how pale she was from blood loss and the bleeding just wouldn't stop. "Well?" Caden shook her head, not wanting to say what she was really thinking. "Okay, well let's see what I can come up with…oww! No it wouldn't be that. No that wouldn't—"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you." A smile played on her face, with just thinking what Jack would be thinking of, it could possibly only be, dancing. Wincing as he tightened the strap, "I was just thinking that if I get to see you strip when I get wounded, I just might have to get injured more often."

Jack laughed at what Caden had said and he informed her with a smirk, "I'll just keep that in mind the next time that I have to become your doctor."

Then as if the sound came from hell itself, a high-pitch whistle filled the room, but soon cut out to be a voice of an angel, Gwen. "Jack, you there?"

"Gwen?"

"Yeah it's me. Tosh was able to get your com working from this end and is tracing it as we speak. So we are on our way."

"You need to hurry! Caden's not doing so well." He told them as he took his undershirt off and then tied it tightly over the wound.

"How bad?"

"…Bad…and the bleed won't stop."

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Gwen make that three minutes…the Weevils—" Then the com went out, just as the door opened and showed three Weevils that looked extremely like the first three that Caden and Kaydence came across, but it was hard to tell when they all look alike. Jack pulled out his gun as he put himself between the Weevils and Caden. Then the fight began, six shots were fired but that didn't stop them and Jack used the only weapon he had left, his fist. Fear for the first time surged through his veins, at the thought of them getting to Caden, he just couldn't finish that thought because he wasn't going to allow it to happen.

Caden still on the ground, fought away the Weevils that tried to get to Jack from the side, but it wasn't long until one grabbed her hair and pulled her out from behind Jack. Seconds passed and everything went out of focus and slowly parts of her vision started to go black. However, the vision that she had left held the one thing that she truly loved with all her heart, Jack.

Jack had put himself on top of Caden shielding her from Weevils that clawed at his back. Pain surged through his body, causing him to spasm in parts of his body, but he couldn't yell, instead he just looked at the one person that held his heart, Caden. And just like every time his vision started to turn black, and then slowly he could feel his heart stop beating, but one sound catched in his ears and it echoed through out his head, "Jack you have to stay with me. Jack! No come back to me. Please come back! Don't leave…" Then everything was gone.

Slowly Caden's vision turned pure black as well, and she too plunged into the unknown.

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
